


У тебя две руки

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Polyamory, qpps, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: У Космо нет имени или соулмейта, как у всех. Но кто, в конце концов, выдумал все эти правила?





	У тебя две руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You've Got Two Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057901) by [NervousAsexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual). 



> АУ, где "настоящими" соулмейтами считаются лишь романтические партнёры, и у асексуалов/аромантиков нет имени соулмейта на запястье.

Когда люди спрашивали (и по какой-то причине они спрашивали) об этом, Космо отвечал, что у него нет времени на соулмейта. Столько нужно сделать! (Тут должен быть удар по клавишам в качестве восклицательного знака.) Со столькими людьми познакомиться! (Удар!) Поцеловать столько младенцев! (Удар!) И затем кто-нибудь действительно всучил бы ему младенца, и он состроил бы ему гримасу, и младенец либо заплакал бы, либо ткнул его в глаз своими крошечными младенческими пальчиками.

Он передал бы младенца Дону, и Дон выглядел бы как корова, что застряла на рельсах перед приближающимся поездом, а Космо — смеялся бы до упаду.

— Тебе не обязательно привлекать внимание, знаешь, — сказал ему однажды Дон. — Носи длинные рукава, и никто не заметит.

И это срабатывало какое-то время... Кардиганы, парадные рубашки, вычурные перчатки.

Но, пусть его руки были прикрыты, эта тема всё равно всплывала в разговорах. Кто-нибудь, болтая с Доном, перечислял всех знакомых Кэти, и затем интересовался, мол, а что у тебя, Космо, не припомню твоё имя?

Дон предлагал ему что-нибудь выдумать.

— Можно назвать какое-нибудь имя. Популярное, например, Энн, или Мэри, или ещё какое.

Но к чему вообще забивать голову?

— У меня его нет, — говорил он, и, когда этот кто-нибудь настаивал, он демонстрировал пустые запястья. Нет имени — нет соулмейта. И некоторым этого было достаточно. Не всем. Он знал, как всё в таких случаях начинается. «Может, твой соулмейт ещё не родился». И затем косой взгляд — почти тридцать лет и до сих пор без соулмейта? Так и начинают маньяки... Или, как говорили те, кто подобрее, может, его соулмейт умер ещё до рождения Космо.

Вот так и обстояло дело. Либо растлитель детей или несчастный, чей соулмейт умер много лет назад, либо же просто ущербен. К счастью, Дон обрывал самые наглые предположения. Даже Лина Ламонт однажды высказалась — но только однажды.

— Мне следует просто написать твоё имя, — пошутил как-то раз Космо, наигрывая мелодию за пианино. — Мы достаточно времени проводим вместе.

— Даже не шути про такое, — завязывавший шнурки на своих танцевальных туфлях Дон замер. — Это не одно и то же, — Космо не ожидал такого жара в его голосе. Он потёр внутреннюю сторону запястья через свитер и сыграл пару долгих низких аккордов.

— Извини.

— Ты не понимаешь, Космо, — Дон опустил пристальный взгляд на имя на своей руке, провёл пальцем по очертаниям букв. — Как тебе такое понять?

Дон всегда всё драматизирует, подумал Космо. Но всё равно было очень сложно не обидеться.

* * *

 Дон показывал ему своё имя пару раз, всегда с торжественным и серьёзным видом, так что это явно было для него Значительное Дело.

— И если ты не найдёшь свою Кэти, любая Кэти сойдёт? — пошутил он, но Дон — вот ведь романтик! — тут же убрал руку.

— У неё моё имя, — заявил Дон. — У меня её имя, у неё — моё.

Ну, очевидно. Как будто он не видел эту историю в каждом фильме Дона, и вообще в каждом когда-либо снятом фильме.

Был ещё один человек со вроде как схожей проблемой. Эта субретка, Зельда Зандерс, всегда прикрывала запястья браслетом с маленьким букетиком и не выказывала интереса в поисках соулмейта. Хотя, по мнению Космо, это мог быть и деловой расчёт. Кто же соулмейт звезды экрана? Может, ты? А, может, ты? Это придавало ей ауру таинственности, обычно не очень-то сочетающуюся со свободными юбками и короткими волосами.

Что важнее, хотя Зельда и была снобствующей подпевалой Лины Ламонт, она также была одной из тех немногих, кто никогда не приставал к Космо насчёт его несуществующего имени. «Живи и дай жить другим», надо полагать.

* * *

 Он всегда знал, что должен наступить день, когда Дон найдёт Кэти со своим именем на запястье. Но этот день всегда маячил где-то в очень далёком будущем. Он представлял, что Кэти ворвётся в их жизнь — то есть, жизнь Дона — под фанфары и пение целого греческого хора. Так ведь всё случается в фильмах, верно?

Но нет, она просто выпрыгнула из торта однажды, вот и всё.

Дон так явно сходил с ума, что даже Космо мог сказать, в чём дело — а если бы и не смог, вся разгадка была написана на её руке. «Дон». У неё были тонкие запястья, видимо, полное имя, «Дональд», не поместилось бы. Он сказал им об этом, когда они собрались в павильоне звукозаписи. Кэти рассмеялась. Он решил, что она не так уж плоха. Если кто-то должен быть соулмейтом лучшего друга Космо, то пусть будет она.

* * *

 У Лины, как им, вероятно, стоило ожидать, случилась истерика, когда всем стало известно о соулмейте Дона. Она настаивала, что это она его соулмейт. Так значилось прямо на её руке: Дональд. Когда Дон заметил, что на его руке не её имя, она взяла карандаш для бровей и подписала ещё и фамилию — «Дональд Локвуд». У Лины, как не мог не заметить Космо, был очень хороший почерк. Единственное, что у неё было хорошего.

Но капризы Лины сейчас занимали Дона меньше всего. Соулмейт или нет, первая любовь Дона была их актрисой, и, откровенно говоря, новый, звуковой, фильм Локвуда и Ламонт находился всего в одном шажке от грандиознейшего провала.

Он сделал всё, чтобы подбодрить Дона шутками, и Кэти сделала всё, чтобы подбодрить его ночной закуской. Без толку. Если у кого и были сверхспособности унывать часами, то у Дона.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны, — сказал он им, — но я...

Космо посмотрел на Кэти, а Кэти посмотрела на Космо, и всё словно стало ясно без слов.

— Нет, — заявил Космо. — Мы вернёмся к водевилю. Держусь молодцом и готов всех любить, подпрыгнуть до звёзд и луну там словить...

И тогда Дон засмеялся.

— Жаль, что я не провернул этого с «Кавалером-дуэлянтом». Может, такой он им бы понравился.

— А почему бы и нет? — спросила Кэти.

— Что?

— Преврати «Кавалера-дуэлянта» в мюзикл, — Космо сделал широкий жест. — Это будет новый Дон Локвуд. Который поёт и пляшет под музыку!

Дон нахмурился.

— Слушай, у нас ещё шесть недель, — Космо показал на календарь. — Достаточно времени, чтобы что-то сделать с этой катастрофой.

— Убрать неудачные сцены, снять несколько новых... — добавила Кэти.

Он посмотрел на календарь, затем повернулся обратно к ним, и, может, Кэти ещё не знала этот его взгляд, потому что пробыла с ними не так много, но Космо знал хорошо. Знал, что дело теперь решённое.

— Почему бы и нет? — произнёс Дон. — Давайте. Давайте сделаем из него мюзикл.

Этот момент как никакой другой нуждался в музыкальном номере.

Так что они станцевали, втроём, кружась по всему дому. И он обнаружил, что держит Кэти за руку, как она держит Дона. Это случайность, сказал он себе. Пусть даже это согрело его анемичное крошечное сердце.

— Ты гений, — заявила Кэти Дону, когда ей пора было отправляться домой, и поцеловала его в губы.

— Ага, — добавил Космо. — Так рад, что ты это придумал.

— Ох, Космо, — она встала на цыпочки и поцеловала в губы и его. Он взглянул на своё запястье, но оно оставалось пустым. Странно — ведь в этот момент он пришёл к заключению, что любит Кэти Сэлден столь же крепко, как Дона Локвуда.

* * *

 Стоило отдать Лине должное — она дождалась премьеры, чтобы сделать свой ход. Кто бы мог подумать, что Лина Ламонт способна быть такой пронырой?

Так что, разумеется, они оставили её с носом, и когда она с позором убежала из театра, Космо осознал, что вполне доволен, как всё сложилось. У адвокатов Лины завтра будет напряжённый день, но какая разница сегодня?

Одна девушка из небольшой свиты Лины всё же осталась. Когда Дон и Кэти вышли и зрители устремились за ними, в переднем ряду осталась сидеть, безутешно плача, не кто иная, как Зельда Зандерс.

— Прювет, — он выпрыгнул на край сцены перед ней. Она подняла на него глаза, но плакать не перестала. — О, не расстраивайся. Ты всегда будешь субреткой моего сердца. — И это не помогло. — Что? Мы разве что-то тебе сделали? Твоей-то карьере ничего не грозит? Так в чём дело?

Вместо ответа она сорвала с запястья браслет и выбросила вперёд руку, ладонью вверх. Даже вверх ногами имя легко читалось.

_Лина_

По спине поползли мурашки.

— И что это должно значить? Откуда мне знать, может, ты это карандашом написала.

Она потёрла имя букетом. Нисколько не смазалось.

— О, — отчего-то это было нелегко принять. — А Лина знает?

Зельда пожала плечами и вытерла глаза обратной стороной ладони.

— Без понятия.

— Ну, может, это не та Лина. Может, это другая Лина.

Зельда покачала головой.

— Нет. Она.

— Но откуда ты знаешь? У неё не твоё имя.

— Такие вещи просто знаешь и всё тут.

Вероятно, это не должно было прозвучать так снисходительно, но Космо всё равно почувствовал досаду.

— Правда? Ну что, тогда мне ужасно тебя жаль.

— Уйди, Космо.

Он решил не обращать внимания.

— У тебя есть карандаш для бровей?

— Наверное. А что?

Он протянул руку, и после секундного колебания она полезла в сумочку и выудила оттуда карандаш. Вручила ему, и он протянул вторую руку.

— Что?

Он взял её за запястье и написал под «Лина» ещё несколько слов.

Притянув руку обратно, Зельда посмотрела на результат.

«Лина Ламонт любит Зельду Зандерс», говорилось на её запястье.

— Не так уж плохо, правда? — Космо сунул карандаш за ухо. — А с тем, что написано на руке, спорить нельзя.

Зельда смотрела на руку, нахмурившись.

— Спасибо, — наконец произнесла она.

Он лениво отсалютовал ей. Карандаш выпал из-за уха, и он подобрал его — и затем написал имя на собственном запястье.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Зельда.

Он переложил карандаш в другую руку и написал имя на втором запястье — медленнее и не так аккуратно.

— _Что_ ты делаешь?

Он отдал ей карандаш и направился к выходу. Ночь премьеры ведь — Дон и Кэти точно не ушли далеко.

Он нашёл их в офисе менеджера — они поднимали стаканы для тоста.

— Наконец ты пришёл! — обрадовалась Кэти, увидев Космо.

— Долго же добирался, — проворчал — но с улыбкой — Дон.

— Я должен кое-что показать вам.

Они — сама любезность — приостановили своё празднование и обратили всё внимание на него. Он закатал рукава.

— Ладно, смотрите. Я знаю, что это не то же самое. Ясно, Дон? Я знаю, это не то же самое. Но...

Он вытянул руки и подождал, пока они прочтут имена на запястьях: «Кэти» на левом и чуть более неаккуратное «Дон» на правом.

— У меня две руки, — произнёс он.

Они смотрели на имена, и он почувствовал, как в животе скручивается тугой ком волнения. И затем они посмотрели на него, и он увидел их улыбки и понял, что ему незачем было волноваться.

— Твоё имя немного длинное, — сказала Кэти, — но у меня тоже есть две руки, Космо.

— Какое совпадение! — Дон протянул руку с пустым запястьем. — У меня тоже.

Он улыбнулся так широко, что лицу стало больно.

— Есть карандаш? — спросил он.

— Оставила дома. Пойдём за ним?

Дон смотрел на него, и исходящие от них теплота и счастье пьянили Космо.

— Давайте, — сказал Космо. — Давайте пойдём домой.


End file.
